


Horned Bucky

by greywrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywrites/pseuds/greywrites
Summary: This is my artwork submission for the Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020, paired with the story Longing to Love You by snarkymuch!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky with horns! Don't forget to check out the fic [Longing to Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578363/chapters/67461302) by [snarkymuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch)!


	2. Kids! Bucky Barnes (with horns) and Steve Rogers

Our adorable pair as kiddos! After reading Snark's story, I loved kid Bucky and kid Steve and wanted to try creating them.

Goes with [Chapter 1 of Longing to Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578363/chapters/67461302#workskin) by [Snarkymuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch)

  



	3. Celtic Knot of Protection (and love)

Celtic Knot - Shield type for protection - carved by Bucky out of church pews :)

It felt pretty important to the story so I wanted to capture it.

Introduced in [Chapter 3 of Longing to Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578363/chapters/67534019) by [snarkymuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Longing to Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578363) by [snarkymuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch)




End file.
